fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Falandar
|-|Falandar = |-|Guddrud= Summary Falandar is a mage, Diamond Rank mercenary, and one of the Mortal Gods, a title given to the 6 most powerful warriors and Wizards across the land. He is the most recent addition to the Gods, and the youngest addition as well. Being the youngest member, Falandar often feels he must prove himself to the other members of the Mortal Gods, often picking fights that he does not need too. As with all Mortal God members, he was required to conquer and tame a Diamond Level Threat Dragon, and he chose Guddrud. This choice was highly unexpected, as Guddrud had been a choice for previous would be Mortal Gods, though he proved to powerful to be tamed and took the life of those who attempted to tame him. Due to his status as Mortal God, the hiring fee for Falandar as a Mercenary is extremely high, similar to all Mortal Gods. It was his arrogance that caused him to agree with Valkorn, that the Mortal Gods should have a higher reward for the defeat of the Lich. It is revealed in the later half of the series that he is actually the son of the Demon King Lethos, and the only direct offspring of him. This info makes him a half-demon. Backstory & History Currently Working On... Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Falandar', '''Guddrud the Dragon. '''Origin': The Adventure of Ages Age: Early Twenties Classification: Mercenary, Wizard Affiliation: Mortal Gods (Member) Powers and Abilities Tier: '''At least '''6-C, possibly Higher | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Sight and Smell, Flight, Resistance to Fire Manipulation. | All Previous if Dragon is present, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (An expert wielder of Pyromancy, strong enough to become one of the 6 Mortal Gods. Can create Continent spanning Fire Storms.), Intangibility (Able to convert his entire body to flames), Weather Manipulation (Can cover the skies with storms of fire), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Rage Power (His Flames burn hotter the angrier he gets), Resistance to the Following: Cold Temperatures, Fire Manipulation (Can wield fire and naturally has a resistance to it), Snow Manipulation (He is able to melt snow, though if the wielder is on his level of power, this is much harder.). 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island Level, possibly Higher '''(Should be Comparable to Bremroid) | '''Multi-Continental Level (Comparable to the other Mortal Gods, who can create Continent spanning earthquakes. His fire is described as a planetary level weapon and he can create huge storms of fire, spanning over large parts of the planet. He can also place the energy output from these storms into ranged fireballs or even enhanced melee attacks, making his hand to hand combat a large threat) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ '(Comparable to Vistrum) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Island Class, possibly Higher | Multi-Continent Class '(Can place the energy from his Fire storms described above into melee attacks, greatly enhancing their potency) 'Durability: '''At least '''Island Level, possibly Higher | Multi-Continent Level Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Hundred of Meters with Fire Breath, Tens of meters with melee strikes | Standard Melee Range with flame enhanced melee attacks, Hundreds of Meters with average level flame spells, Thousands of Kilometers with Max flame output. '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable | Dragon (Though not required in VS Battles 'Intelligence: '''High (Dragons are known to be quite cunning and inquisitive. Considered to be a mighty foe, mighty enough to be Mortal God level Dragon. Guddrud is an elder an wiser Dragon than most) | Average (Prone to anger bursts and emotional fits, however a competent wizard and warrior. Often over Confident, and can underestimate opponents.) '''Weaknesses: '''Dragons are prone to Overconfidence | Can underestimate opponents, is prone to emotional outbreaks. '''Key: Guddrud | Falandar Notable Attacks and Techniques Currently Working on... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Wizard Category:Weather Users Category:Large Sized Characters